Isabella Interrupted
by ttobba95
Summary: "Well" Isabella began "That's not the Phineas Flynn i fell in...". "I know!" Phineas suddenly cut her off "Not the Phineas Flynn you fell in love with".


(A.N) Hi guys. ttobba95 here and i love video games and fanfics. For a long while now i have seemed to have vanished from the fanfic world leaving behind a bunch of unfinished stories (cough-TheMadmanCometh-cough) as my legacy. So maybe i should sccept that without inspiration, i should give up and enjoy the sweet embrace of internet death...

FORGET THAT! I've been a sort-of sucessful writer so far and i want to keep it that way! So without further ado, my newest fanfic!

**Disclaimer****:** Phineas and Ferb and company are all the ideas-given-paper-based-flesh of Dan and Jeff. Or do you prefer "Swampy"?

"We, we... we could..." Phineas Flynn racked his tired brain for empty ideas "We, we.. We could dig a tunnel under the ocean and then we could... Uh, we could...". He needed to think! That was what he was good at right? Thinking? Coming up with crazy idea after crazy idea that always worked?. "We.. we can.. we can.." his triangular head began to burn under the combined heat of the island sunset and the increasing pressure he was placing on himself. He had stranded everyone on this island and he had to get them home! He had to think! For his friends! For his brother! For Isabella!.

But... nothing came. He thought and thought but he just couldn't think clearly. He had nothing.

"We... we can't!" he exclaimed, to the shock horror of himself and his pink-dressed best friend next to him. Isabella couldn't believe it.

Phineas Flynn had nothing. He was giving up.

"I can't believe there's nothing we can do to get off this!.." the boy slumped down next to the girl, still in sudden shock. Just a few seconds ago she had been crying her heart out to her crush's brother, of all people, and now her crush himself-the boy who had turned trees into transforming fighting robots, the boy who could turn kiddies amusement mall rides into hovering jets, the boy who turned them all into one-hit musical wonders, the boy who always, ALWAYS had a plan for anything and anyone-had given up. He had just.. stopped. There was no creative spark in those eyes of his anymore. His unique loveable triangle-head was no-longer filled with big ideas. There was a frown on his face that didn't belong there.

Phineas Flynn had stopped being Phineas Flynn. _Her _Phineas Flynn. The one she had fallen in love with on the day she first met him. The one who always tried to help her out, no matter how hard the task. Always tried to cheer her up, no matter how down she was. Her Phineas was dying, being replaced by an empty shell of lost hope.

The very thought made Isabella Garcia-Shapiro sad, depressed and angry at the boy at the same time.

Not that the boy himself was any less so. He had doomed himself, and his friends, stranding them all on an uncharted island in the middle of nowhere. He felt sick with himself, angry at himself. He had let himself down. He had let everyone down.

But worst of all... he had let _her _down. Worse than that, he had already probably broken her heart several times over this day alone. Phineas hated himself. He had done the unforgiveable. He had hurt Isabella. Shattered her heart into millions of tiny little pieces. And he had proceeded to break those too. All over the course of one little trip to Paris.

And now he had broken her again, letting her see him like this. His own heart was taking multiple beatings right now. He wanted to cry, but he didn't. He had hurt Isabella too much already. He held back the tears, for now.

"I, i guess at least.." he began again, talking directly to the girl beside him "we can sit and watch this beautiful sunset..". The boy sighed sadly.

Then, something began inside Isabella. All her anger, all her hurt, all her love.. everything began to hit her at once, connecting the dots and forcing her to say what was on her mind.

"No..."

Phineas looked at his best friend. "What?".

Pulling herself together, Isabella stood and faced her crush full on. Her lips burned with every single emotion she had felt today, every single word she had to say to this boy. "No, you are not going to enjoy this beautiful sunset!".

The triangle-head widened his confused eyes and looked up at the raven-haired girl. "I'm not?" he asked.

Isabella spoke again, her voice thick with emotion. "You built a rollercoaster through downtown! You made giant treehouse robots! You travelled through time, for crying out loud!" she yelled "Twice!".

Phineas sat in shock for a moment. Was Isabella still trying to help him get back on his feet? After all he had done? He had practically destroyed her inside today! And yet here she was, screaming nothing but good words and encouragement into his face. What did she still see in him? Why did she still care for him?.

Reclaiming his voice, he spoke back. "But, Isabella.. There's nothing here for me to work with" he made his point.

Isabella resisted the urge to angrily facepalm at what Phineas was saying. Did he not know who he was anymore? Why wasn't he getting the point? Why did he never get the point? "Well..." she began "That's not the Phineas Flynn i fell in...".

"I know!" the red-head suddenly cut her off. "Not the Phineas Flynn you fell in love with".

Silence. Complete and utter silence filled the air. Phineas returned his gaze to the setting sun. Isabella once again stood in shock, her enitre mind scrambling again. Her cheeks went red for obvious reasons. She was the first to speak again. "Wait, what!".

"I know" Phineas said again "You love me. You've loved me since day one". The boy suddenly felt his voice begin to shake. They would come soon, the tears. "And i'm sorry, Isabella. I'm so, so sorry". He closed his eyes, feeling them begin to water.

Isabella was quite taken aback by this sudden change of topic. Phineas knew all along that she was in love with him? Then why did he never tell her? Why did he ignore her? Why was he apologising? And for what? Questions upon questions filled the girl's mind, until she asked the most obvious one. "Sorry?" she began "sorry for what?".

Phineas suddenly rose himself, and then screamed to the heavens. "EVERYTHING!". His sudden shout actually echoed across the island, shaking a few trees. Isabella flinched at the red-head's emotional yell. Another moment of silence fell before Phineas spoke again. "I'm sorry for everything!" he said "I'm sorry for never noticing you when you wanted me to! I'm sorry for not even giving you the time of day on occasion! I'm sorry for playing with your heart, leading you on sometimes and crushing your dreams other times! I'm sorry for breaking your heart a million times over today! I'm sorry for Paris! I'm sorry for not paying attention to your song! I'm sorry for stranding you here!". He went on and on, drawing attention from a few friends of his who looked on at the scene unfolding bwtween him and Isabella. Then Phineas fell to his hands and knees, tears finally escaping his eyes to fall onto the sand.

"I'm sorry for every single time i messed with your emotions! Unintentional as they were!" he still went on "I'm sorry for not being able to save you right now! I'm sorry you had to see me like this!". Phineas lost himself on his last line. He began to cry his broken heart out, sobbing and sniffling uncontrollably. He punched the sandy ground beneath him, lifting his fist to allow the sand to slip between his fingers before punching again. The boy really didn't care how much of a specticle he was causing right now.

"I'm sorry..." he repeated over and over again, not knowing what else to say. For the third time today, Isabella stood in shock at Phineas's behaviour. Any previous anger she had felt had all been forgotten and she felt like she herself wanted to cry. She did the first thing she thought of. She pulled her crush into a hug, letting him rest his triangular head in her shoulder and cry out any tears he had left. "It's alright. Don't cry, Phineas" she cooed into his ear "Everything is alright". The pink-dressed girl felt Phineas's head shake on her shoulder and she heard more of his now muffled cries. "No.. It's not alright! I'm sorry..." the boy sobbed.

"It's O.K, Phineas" Isabella replied "I forgive you".

The two broke their hug and looked at eachother through slightly wet eyes. Again, Phineas was the one to break the silence. "How can you forgive me?" he asked, trying to blink away more unwanted tears. "How can you still love me? After all i've done to hurt you..." He breifly looked away from the raven-haired girl "I've done nothing to deserve you!".

"Don't say that" Isabella spoke back, blinking away her own tears. "I love you. You've done nothing to hurt me" she said to the boy opposite her "Nothing at all..." she finished as they embraced again.

"I have! I have!" Phineas denied her claims. "I destroyed your heart completely today while we were in Paris!".

Isabella shook her head. "That's not important now, Phineas" she told him "None of it matters anymore. It never did". They broke apart again, holding eachother by the hand. "What matters is that i love you, Phineas Flynn" the girl said, pouring her heart into her words. "I loved you then, i love you now, and i'll never stop loving you!". Isabella smiled at her crush, who finally managed a half-smile back.

"Thanks, Isabella" Phineas said "I don't know what i'd do without you".

The girl blushed again and replied. "You're welcome, Phineas" she smiled brightly "Now i know you can get us off this island. You showed us on Ferb's map, remember?".

"The map?" the red-head asked. Then, suddenly, his mind began to work again. He started to think clearly! A new big idea was forming in his head! A crazy idea that he knew would work! "That's it!" he exclaimed, jumping on the spot.

Phineas Flynn was back.

And he knew just who to thank for bringing him back. He pulled Isabella into a third hug and spun her around with reclaimed joy! "Isabella, you're the best!" he exclaimed before placing the entranced girl back on her feet and, while he had the chance, he kissed her on the lips. Isabella's eyes widened as her crush kissed her, then pulled away and smiled the fullest smile she'd ever seen on him.

"Thanks for everything, Isabella!" he turned away, then looked back at the girl with bright eyes. "I love you!" he winked at her before going off to his brother, asking him to get out his map.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro just stood there, her fingers on her lips and her cheeks becoming redder than Phineas's hair. She inwardly squealed before joining her Phineas in his next big idea, pleased that he was back to normal.

Truly, this was the best day ever for Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

(A.N) Aaaaaand.. The End! How was that, girls and guys?


End file.
